deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Lance
The Crimson Lance are the highly trained private military force of the Atlas Corporation. They impose a form of dictatorial law upon civilians in their dominion. When the colonization of Pandora (not to be confused with Avatar) went bad, the Crimson Lance brigade on the planet constructed a base, and fortified it, killing all bandits, or whatever else imposes themselves on their turf on Old Haven. They are known to heavily prefer the use of military might to get their way. These elite Lance soldiers are easily identified by their hulking size due to the heavier armor they wear. The Crimson Lance are the most well-equipped human opponents in Borderlands. They carry weapons and equipment of higher quality than is seen in Bandit hands, uncommon or better weapons and modded grenades. Anyone facing them must take care as their high quality equipment gives them considerable firepower and added lasting power. All Crimson Lance soldiers wear body armor that primarily covers their head, chest, arms and shins. This armor reduces non-elemental bullet damage considerably, making them difficult to kill. Battle vs. Izanagi Ronin (by Facetheslayer) Izanagi Ronin: Crimson Lance: On the decolate desert planet Pandora, one of the Ronin transport ships was shot down by Necris forces, and has crash landed. Out of the ship comes Othello, Bishop, Jester, Kai, and their leader, Reaper. Reaper says to his comrades... "Alright... things look bleak. Grab your guns." He says, grabbing an AVRiL, while Bishop takes a sniper rifle, Kai and Othello take a stinger minigun, and Jester gets a Flak Cannon. The group walks towards a seemingly abandoned desert city. , As Five Crimson Lance Commandos are patrolling the area. A sniper on top of a building spies them and says to the crew... "Engaging..." he says, before putting the crosshairs of his Maliwan volcano over Kai, and firing a bullet, that went straight into her neck, as the incedrinary bullet also burned her insides, adding insult to injury. (4-5) The group runs for cover, as their sniper misses more shots at the group. Reaper says to Bishop "You know what to do", as Bishop nodded. He went prone, and aimed with his Axon rifle, and found the Crimson Lance sniper on the rooftop of a building. "Aye... it is your time, child" he said, before pulling the trigger, sending a shot, thet went through the weak armored neck of the Lance sniper. (4-4). After taht, Bishop went to his fallen comrade, and picked up her Stinger Minigun. As the team walked up towards the citadel, the badass lance said to his men... "Hostiles! Fire!" With that, Two Lance members weilding AR440 Pearl Havocs open fire, as he retreated. Othello turned one of the Lance Infantry into Swiss cheese with his Stinger, (4-3) as the other Lance shot Othello down with his Combat rifle. (3-3) Bishop attempted to fire at him, however, he ran back for cover, as the Ronin went in pursuit. The Lance Infantry, attempted to escape in an Outrunner he acquired. Bishop tried to fire hsi minigun, however, the harsh, sandy environment caused his high-tech weapon to malfunction. As he tried to drive away, Reaper fired his AVRiL Longbow, which seeked the vehicle, and obliterated it, and the driver. (3-2) "Good shot, brother!" Jester exclaimed, however, she looked up, and had seen the boss of the Crimson Lance, about to fire a Helix Rocket at the trio... "Watch out!" She says, before pushign Reaper away, and diving, however, Bishop was not spared, as he was blown into small chunks across the desert of Old Haven. (2-2) A Lance Engineer comes from behind the building he used as cover, and tried to blast them with his Jakobs Striker, however, he was out of range. Jester tried a shotgun blast from her Flak Cannon, however, she did not hit him, as well, as her weapon had even more spread. The Lance Engineer deployed a Scorpio Turret, between two buildings, and used it's automatic firing system to seek and destroy the Ronin. As Reaper and Jester scrambled for fire, tehy came up with a similar plan. Reaper went out first, to distract the machine, as Jester used the grenade launcher secondary fire of the Flak Cannon, to arc over the turret, and kill the Engineer. (2-1) The two of them walked on through the buildings, looking for the man who ambushed them, and killed Bishop, when suddenly, a revolver shot is heard, as Reaper is shot through his shoulder. He falls over, as he started to fire at Jester, as he missed the remaining five shots he had, however, Jester had ran out of Flaks. She pulls out her impact hammer, as the badass lance uses the bayonet on his revolver. he tried to swipe her, however, she jumped back. Jester fired teh piston of the Impact Hammer, however, teh result was fruitless. Teh Lance captain stabbed Jester in her stomach, and then knocked her down to the dirt. As he was walking towards her, savoring the kill, Reaper was standign back up, as he pulled out his Enforcer. The badass Lance turned Jester over, abotu to stab her in the throat, however, he felt the barrel of Reaper's Enforcer touch the back of his helmet, as the final shot was fired, killing off the last of the Crimson Lance in Old Haven. (2-0) Reaper helped his sister up, as the two were badly harmed from the fight. "Thanks.. I owe ya one." She said to him, as he replied back.. "No... we're good. Now let's get patched up and get back on track. At least those guys put up more of a fight than the Necris usually do." WINNER: IZANAGI RONIN Expert's Opinion It was a suprising victory, however, the technology that the Ronin were bringing was far superior to the Crimson Lance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cobra (by Facetheslayer) No Battle written WINNER: COBRA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Dictators Category:Fictional Warriors